


little first meetings

by crystalklances



Series: Little Lance AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attentive keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith is disappointed when he doesn't find out more about his mysterious knife at the space mall like he hoped he could. But instead, he gains a special prize at a game booth.





	little first meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiyakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyakun/gifts).



> I'm back with another little ficlet for Raiyakun's [Little Lance!! AU](https://raiyakun.tumblr.com/tagged/little+lance%21%21)! This time, we're taking a look at how Keith met Little Lance for the first time.
> 
> There'll be a couple more short chapters for this to keep the "beginning" in one place, though because I'm writing this series so out of order, I can't say yet when it'll happen. I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> (And to Raiya: Happy Birthday once again!!)

Keith was disappointed when his attempts to find out more about his heirloom knife went nowhere, to say the least. So when he passed by the game booth and saw that there was a darts throwing contest going on, it was with a thought of, “Hey, why not?” that he joined.

Though he didn’t give more than a quick glance at the posters before stepping up to the counter, there was a tingle in his fingers, like something inside of him knew exactly what he was here for.

The alien mermaid gave him a smile as she explained the rules of the game.

Keith picked up the first dart, the tingle spreading through his entire body. He felt like he went on autopilot when he threw the dart, as if this was an important mission with something _big_ at stake.

The dart nailed its mark. Each of his four tries nailed the mark.

Behind him, the crowd whispered in awe as the mermaid gave him a winning smile and asked for his space phone so she could load the app for him. He handed it over, raising an eyebrow at how _knowing_ the mermaid’s air seemed to be.

When he received his phone back, there was a warmth coursing through it, through his hand, into his body. His heart started beating faster. He put the device back into his pocket and walked away.

 

With the whole excitement surrounding their escape from the space mall, Keith almost forgot about the game.

It was only when he returned to his room for the night and this strange, pulsating warmth returned that he finally pulled out his phone. He stared at it for a few seconds before he finally opened it and tapped on the icon for the new app.

He nearly let out a rather embarrassing gasp because he had _not been prepared_ for what was waiting for him.

It was one of those little simulation games about taking care of a cute critter or a child or something of the kind.

But greeting him on the screen was a tiny, child-like version of what was, no doubt, _Lance_ , blinking up at him with wide, shiny eyes and a cat-like smile.

Keith stared at the screen, wondering for a moment if he was just seeing things, if the stress of everything was catching up to him. But, no, the title spelled it out for him: _Little Lance_.

_He had won a game to take care of a chibi version of Lance._

_He now essentially had a pocket-version of his crush, right here on his space phone._

He couldn’t decide if it was supposed to be a blessing or a curse.

After staring at the title screen for another moment, Keith finally tapped to enter the tutorial. He tried his best to follow along and not get distracted by how _adorable_ Little Lance was.

Needless to say, it was not easy. Neither was keeping his reactions in check. In the end, he had resolved to holding one hand up to his face while navigating the game with the other. After all, his room was right next to _Lance’s_ and sudden noises that you’d expect when watching videos of kittens or puppies would take away from the cool impression he was trying to have on his crush.

The cuteness was already overloading him.

He got as far as finishing setting up Little Lance’s bedroom when reason finally told him that it was time to turn in for the night. Not that he listened to reason because Little Lance was squeaking excitedly as he went exploring his new home. And Keith just about died from the cute when he climbed up on the large bed and jumped up and down like it was a trampoline, squeaking happily and emoting little musical notes.

Though as much as Keith found it adorable, he knew that, well, that wasn’t the purpose of a bed. He picked Little Lance up to put him back down on the floor, ready to die once more at the hand of cuteness overload when Little Lance looked just like a kitten you picked up by the scruff of the neck to carry.

Little Lance pouted and glared up at him—Keith felt something chip away at his heart—until he opened the menu and pulled out some garlic knots. Now Little Lance was eating happily and Keith thought to himself, “I need to learn how to cook so I can make those for Lance.”

It continued like this for a moment longer, Keith watching Little Lance explore the room until he got tired and crawled into bed, falling asleep like that, with the cat ear hood over his head.

Keith watched for a minute longer before he finally closed the app and put the phone down next to his pillow so he could sleep, as well.

As he drifted off, he could already tell that he wouldn’t be able to stop playing this game at every opportunity. But most of all, he also couldn’t get the image of the _real_ Lance out of his mind, complete with an audio clip of his voice.

His dreams were filled with mysterious heirloom knives and Little Lance and real Lance. Real Lance was laughing brightly while calling Keith’s name and when Keith woke up the next morning, he felt refreshed and at ease; a relief after the nightmares he’d been having recently.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, ready to get up when his phone made a small beep. Picking it up to check what was going on, he saw that it was a notification from the Little Lance app.

He opened the game, smiling down at the loading screen with its cheery tune and Little Lance dancing under the sunny sky, only to frown once he was back in Little Lance’s room.

Little Lance was gloomy, pouting up at him, and a look at his stats revealed the cause: the little one was hungry. _Very_ hungry.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry,” Keith murmured. “Wait, let me give you some treats.”

He opened the menu and went right for the garlic knots again because, well, he knew that they were Lance’s favorite, and they seemed to be Little Lance’s favorite too. The moment he held them up in front of the little one, his expression lit up and he happily started eating. Keith was relieved; seeing Little Lance look up at him with this kind-of animosity still chipped away at his heart.

He watched Little Lance eat everything, making sure that his stats were all fine again before he finally closed the app again so he could have breakfast, himself.

When he arrived at the dining hall, he was surprised to find that everyone was already there. And everyone was staring at him in wonder.

Keith stared back. “What?” was the only reaction he could come up with.

“Oh, we were just wondering what could’ve kept you so long,” Allura said. “Even Lance arrived before you.”

“Hey!” Lance whined at her with a pout. This wasn’t good for Keith’s heart this early in the morning. _Lance was too cute_.

Everyone else ignored him, still regarding Keith like they were just dying for him to talk. But Keith was definitely not gonna do that. He just shrugged as he walked up to the table to sit in his usual spot next to Lance.

Which, after recent developments, became a blessing and a curse indeed. He had to stop himself from glancing at Lance the whole time. _Especially_ with everyone else still looking at him like they would be able to figure it out in less than a second.

But boy, Keith could not stop thinking about the idea of treating real Lance to all his favorite foods just to spoil him. To hear him laugh, see him smile so sweetly as Keith held his hand and—

It was going to be a long day, trying to keep his mind in check from going to romantic fantasies and trying to keep the Little Lance game a secret from everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
